


Soulmates

by RulerOfTheCosmos



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco, Alternate Universe, Armas Ancestrales, Barco Noah, Clan D, Gran Reino, Luffy es la Reina, M/M, Marco es el Rey, Marco es un D, Omega Ace, Omega Monkey D. Luffy, Omega Verse, One Piece - Freeform, Poneglyphs (One Piece), Raftel, Reino D, Rey y Reina de los D, Siglo Vacio, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Verdad, mentiras, teorias, un poco de Bashing Ace?
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2020-12-26 23:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTheCosmos/pseuds/RulerOfTheCosmos
Summary: Todos sabían como era Monkey D. Luffy.Un Omega sumamente fuerte, inocente y muy desinteresado. Jamás pensaban en si mismo y ponía a sus seres queridos por encima de él. No importaba si su propia felicidad se vea interrumpida.Tal vez es por eso que no dijo nada cuando su alma gemela se equivocó y pensó que su hermano mayor, Ace, era su Omega.Ser desinteresado siempre fue su bendición y a la vez, su mayor maldición.Y a la vez, 800 años de historia escondida sale a la luz. Cargando aún más secretos.





	1. The Hardest Thing To Do Is Watch The One You Love, Love Someone Else.

**Author's Note:**

> One Piece le pertenece a Eiichiro Oda y las teorias a todas las personas que las crearon. 
> 
> Las imagenes tampoco me pertnecen. Me las encontre buscando loqueras en Pinterest e Internet.

** _ _ **

** _"Llorar es como el cuerpo habla cuando tu boca no puede explicar el dolor que sientes."_ **

** **

* * *

El mundo estaba lleno de Alfas, Betas u Omegas.

Los Alfas están en lo más alto de la pirámide. Son los dominantes, los más fuertes y con más autoridad. Los Alfa Prime eran sumamente escasos pero mucho más poderosos, incluso por encima de otros Alfas. Los Alfas podían tener hijos con otros Alfas pero era muy difícil y peligroso, aunque sus hijos saldrían Alfas. Con los Betas era más fácil pero sus hijos serían Betas o Alfas de bajo rango. Con los Omegas era muchísimo más fácil. Sus hijos saldrían Omegas o Alfas. Y si el Alfa era un Prime el bebé sería más poderoso. Si un Alfa Prime estaba con un Omega Prime el hijo tendría lo mejor de ambos padres ya fuera Alfa u Omega. Cuando los Alfas entran en celo cada seis meses por 24 horas se vuelven mucho más agresivos, territoriales y protectores. Si no tienen un Omega podían perder el control y acostarse con el primer Omega que se les cruce. Los Alfa Prime no tienen este problema de perder el control a menos que sea con un Omega Prime. Sus sentidos del olfato, la vista y el oído eran los mejores y si era un Prime eran mucho mejor. El olor de un Alfa es fuerte y dominante, especialmente para marcar su territorio. Los Alfas tienen un nudo en la base de sus miembros que se hincha dentro del Omega una vez que llega al orgasmo, no se pueden salir hasta que bajé la inflamación. Esto es para asegurarse de que el Omega quede preñado.

Los Betas son los más normales y los Segundos en la Pirámide. Sus sentidos y su fuerza son normales. Su compañía es buena para los Omegas pues ellos no se salen de control y pueden cuidarlos cuando entren en celo. Los Betas no pueden tener hijos con Omegas y por eso los Omegas siempre los buscaban si entran en celo. Su olor es normal. Si un Beta tiene un hijo con otro Beta, entonces el hijo podría ser un Alfa, Beta o un Omega.

Los Omegas eran los últimos en la Pirámide. Eran los más delicados y menos fuertes en cuestión de fuerza bruta (_aunque Luffy no entra en esa categoría exactamente_). Sus sentidos son mejores que los Betas pero no tanto como los Alfas. Los Omegas Prime son incluso mas escasos que los Alfa Prime y el último Omega Prime visto fue hace 100 años. Los Omegas son sumamente hermosos pero si se trataba de un Omega Prime su belleza y olor eran mucho mayor y mejor. Es por eso que se extinguieron pues antes fueron cazados hasta que no quedo ninguno. El olor de un Omega es dulce y suave. La única diferencia con los Omegas Prime era que los Prime olían a hogar. Los Omegas Prime también son extremadamente fértiles y normalmente suelen tener más de un hijo en un solo embarazo. El celo de un Omega ocurre cada tres meses durante tres días, además de crear su propio lubricante. También cuentan con supresores que ayuda al Omega en ocultar su olor, evitar su celo y evitar que quede embarazado. Los Omegas tienden a ser tranquilos y sumisos, encargándose de cuidar a los niños. Un Omega suele crear un nido cuando esta embarazado, hecho de ropas u otras cosas con el olor de su Alfa para que le de tranquilidad y un sentido de protección.

Los olores son una manera de encontrar a alguien y unirte a una persona si el olor te gusta mucho. El olor de los Alfas sirve para hacer que otros mas débiles caigan en un estado de sumisión. El olor de los Omegas sirve para que un Alfa se excité al seducirlo y ayuda para que un Alfa, Beta u otro Omega se tranquilice un poco, pero solo un Omega Prime puede tranquilizar a un Alfa Prime y tranquilizar a un persona al 100%.

Los Lazos son importante pues el Alfa muerde al Omega en su cuello y esa marca no desaparecerá jamás dando a entender que el Omega ya tiene un Alfa. Después de esto ningún Alfa puede tomar a ese Omega. Este lazo dura para siempre y es inquebrantable al menos que el Alfa lo rompa o uno de ellos muera.

Las Almas Gemelas son las más importantes y no todos las tienen pero el porcentaje de aquellos que las tienen no es muy bajo. Aquellos que las tienen son muy dichosos pues tienen a su otra mitad. Para identificarse entre ellos, los Alfas contienen un dibujo con algo escrito que les informaría quien es su Alma Gemela. Los Omegas solo tenían un dibujo único que sus Alfas reconocerían tan pronto lo vean.

* * *

Monkey D. Luffy se sintió dichoso cuando supo que tenía un Alma Gemela. Y tan pronto la vio aprendió rápidamente a cubrir su marca y su olor a muy temprana edad.

No quería que nadie supiera quien era su Alma Gemela porque tan pronto supo a quien le pertenecía esa marca, su corazón tembló. Esa marca le pertenecía a un Alfa Prime sumamente famoso, poderoso y peligroso. El miedo inundaba su corazón sabiendo que él podía ser utilizado en contra de su Alma Gemela.

Es por eso que entrenó.

Entreno su cuerpo y su mente y a la vez creo una máscara para esconder sus verdaderas emociones. Así sería mas difícil descubrir sus debilidades. Y lo uso para aprender y hacerse más fuerte.

Sin embargo, no podía engañar a su abuelo.

Monkey D. Garp, a pesar de ser un loco, era alguien sumamente poderoso y ya sabía que su nieto se ocultaba. Sabía que era más poderoso de lo que un niño de 5 años debía ser y muy inteligente como para esconder su marca. Si Luffy algún dia decidía ir en contra del Gobierno Mundial, era muy probable que en un futuro este gobierno cayera. Garp creía que Luffy podía cambiar este mundo para bien. Es por eso que también lo entreno.

Poco tiempo después Luffy quedo al cargo de Dadan y conoció a sus hermanos mayores en donde su máscara funciono y se perfecciono. Luffy al principio no se llevo muy bien con ellos. Ace lo trataba horrible y Sabo siempre lo apoyaba. Fue después del accidente del tesoro que su relación se torno a una de hermanos. Es por eso que simplemente les deseo buena suerte cuando ambos emprendieron su camino al mar para ser piratas. Él formaría su propia relación y sería el primer Omega Prime que sea el Capitán.

Luego comenzó su aventura con los Mugiwara, en donde cometió grandes locuras junto a su tripulación. Luffy estaba feliz, nadie sabía que era un Omega Prime y todos pensaban que era un Beta o un Alfa de bajo rango, y él jamás lo negó o lo acepo. Luffy agradecía tener chicas en su tripulación que le ayudaban a esconder su delicada apariencia con maquillaje y su curvilíneo cuerpo con la ropa adecuada.

Sin embargo, Luffy jamás se detuvo en buscar a su Alma Gemela, quien también era un hijo del mar.

Marco el Fénix.

Su marca era un hermoso fénix azul que se encontraba justamente a lo bajo de su espalda. Nani y Robin dijeron que ese había sido un muy buen lugar y Luffy se sonrojó. Había entendido porque dijeron eso.

Luffy jamás paro de buscar en donde podía estar, pero tuvo que dejarlo de un lado cuando las cosas se pusieron peor y tuvo que luchar y cometer más locuras. También se puso feliz cuando se entero que Ace y Sabo se habían unido a los Piratas de Barbablanca.

Pero Luffy jamás imagino cuanto dolor esto le causaría.

* * *

Portgas D. Ace sabe que lo que esta haciendo, esta mal.

Luffy es su lindo hermano pequeño y Ace no tiene la marca del hermoso fénix azul que Luffy tenía en su espalda. Es por eso que Ace a la misma vez odiaba a Luffy con la misma intensidad con la que lo amaba. Y Sabo no sabía nada y la única razón por la que Ace sabía cual era la marca de Luffy era porque la vio por accidente. Luffy ni sospechaba el hecho de que Ace había visto su marca.

Pero es que Ace ama a Marco. Le gusta estar con él. Marco lo hace feliz y lo ayudó a salir del oscuro túnel en el que se encontraba por ser quién es. Y Marco parecía muy feliz junto a él. Luffy no era necesario. No importaba que fueran Almas Gemelas. Su hermano menor era un bobo y estas cosas no le interesaban. Él no entendería algo tan precioso como el amor. Ace necesitaba amor por ser el hijo de Gol D. Roger y por el daño que esto le causó. Es por eso que cuando lo vio, lo quiso para él. Marco el Fénix debía ser su Alfa.

-Mi padre es Gol D. Roger. -había dicho Ace cuando Barbablanca les dijo a ambos hermanos que se unieran a su tripulación.

Todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para observar a Marco, quien también estaba en un shock. Todos ellos sabían que la marca de Marco era un dibujo del sombrero de paja que Gol D. Roger usó con una oración que decía: **_"¡Larga Vida a_****_ la Reina_****_!"_**. No podía ser otra persona que no fuera Ace, el hijo del Primer Rey de los Piratas y un Omega. Y aunque no tenía el sombrero de paja, podían hablar con Shanks para que se lo diera.

-Mi Alma Gemela. -susurró Marco acercándose a Ace.

Sabo se encontraba confundido. Ace jamás había hablado de eso pero suponía que era por que Barbablanca era el enemigo de su padre y porque simplemente no estaba seguro de que debería ser feliz por ser hijo de Roger. O simplemente algo paso con su marca.

-Alfa. -contestó Ace mientras se acurrucaba en las brazos de Marco. El Alfa Prime de cabellos rubios parecidos a una piña olió a su Omega, encontrándose con que este no era un Prime (_Ace estaba tomando supresores por lo que debe estar muy cerca para oler el olor_) lo cual era raro pues si se habla de Almas Gemelas, los Alfa Prime siempre tenían un Omega Prime pues solo ellos pueden tranquilizar a un Alfa Prime.

Esa fue la primera prueba.

Pero todos estaban ciegos.

* * *

Unas semanas después Shanks fue a visitarlos para molestarlos, como siempre. Pero esta vez ellos querían el sombrero de paja. Un sombrero de paja que no se encontraba en la cabeza del pelirrojo.

-Ese sombrero se le fue dado a la nueva era que se acerca, que estará bajo el régimen del nuevo Rey Pirata. -dijo Shanks con una pequeña sonrisa al pensar en Luffy.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡Eso le pertenece a mi Alma Gemela! ¡Su padre biológico fue el antiguo Rey, ese sombrero es su herencia! -gritó Marco enojado y su olor ya comenzaba a afectar a los demás, incluso Ace estaba tratando de resistirse pues aunque era "su Omega" solo los Omega Prime no eran afectados cuando su Alfa estaba enojado con otra persona.

-¿Dónde esta su marca? -preguntó Shanks con los ojos entrecerrados, no es la primera vez que las Almas Gemelas son engañadas para separarlos por el beneficio de otros.

Ace tambaleó.

-Mi marca...mi marca fue quemada antes de que me comiera mi Akuma no Mi, la Mera Mero no Mi. -dijo Ace con los sus hermosos ojos llenos de lágrimas.- Pero era un hermoso fénix azul. -Marco lo abrazó para luego mirar a Shanks seriamente.

-Quiero ese sombrero de paja. -ordenó.

Shanks lo miro fríamente. Shanks era un Alfa, pero Marco no lo intimidaba lo suficiente como obedecerlo.

-Luffy será el Rey de los Piratas. -dijo el pelirrojo seguro de si mismo.- Ese sombrero ahora le pertenece.

-Luffy... -susurró Sabo ido. Hace tiempo que no había visto a su hermano menor.

-¡Pues quítaselo! -gritó Ace de repente.- ¡Es mío! ¡Ese niñato no debería tener lo que por derecho me pertenece!

-¡Cierto! -gritaron muchos de los Piratas de Barbablanca.

-¡Seguramente quiere robarle el Alfa a Ace! -gritaron otros.

Los Piratas de Barbablanca comenzaron a insultar a Luffy y Shanks se les quedo mirando seriamente. Jamás imagino que los Piratas de Barbablanca cayeran tan bajo. Y lo peor era que el mismísimo Barbablanca no hacía nada y solo lo observaba con un claro enojo en su rostro.

-Encuentra a ese muchacho. -le ordenó Barbablanca.

-No. -dijo enojado.

-¿Quien te cre... -comenzó Ace pero Shanks lo había ignorado y les había dado la espalda mientras caminaba a su barco.

-Ah, y no se preocupen, no me volverán a ver colocar un pie en este barco. -dijo Shanks para luego desaparecer en su _Red Force_.

Y cumplió su palabra.

Shanks jamás se volvió a contactar o a visitar a los Piratas de Barbablanca. Su atención ahora estaba en hacer todo lo posible para que Luffy sobreviva y llegue a la cima. Luffy era el Mesías de la Nueva Era, no debía morir.

Luffy era por quien Roger había esperado.

* * *

La primera vez que lo vio, fue cuando estaban celebrando que Luffy se convirtiera en el Quinto Emperador. Los Piratas de Barbablanca no podían decirle algo pues Luffy era alguien del mismo nivel que un Yonkō ante los ojos de todos (_llevando un título por si solo como el Quinto Emperador_) y tenía aliados, entre ellos Shanks, y Luffy también tenía toda una flota e islas lista para luchar en su nombre. No podían simplemente causarle daño a toda la tripulación Mugiwara, ellos no eran así y su reputación también se vería arruinada.

Cuando Luffy lo vio, sintió que el mundo entero desapareció y que todo los lazos del mundo lo unían con Marco el Fénix. Luffy simplemente quedo enamorado y rápidamente trato de acercarse para hablar con su _Alma Gemela_, un _Alfa_ _Prime_, su _Alfa_. Pero Ace rápidamente se interpuso entre ellos causando que Luffy se detenga.

-Luffy. -dijo Ace con una sonrisa y Luffy le sonrió.

-Hola, Ace. -saludo feliz.

-Amor, el es Monkey D. Luffy, Capitán de los Mugiwara. Luffy, este es Marco el Fénix, el Comandante de la Primera División de los Piratas de Barbablanca. -dijo Ace tomando la mano de Marco. La sonrisa de Luffy se tambaleó un poco y sentía que esta estaba apunto de caer, al igual que sus lágrimas.

-Ace, nunca me dijiste que encontraste a tu Alma Gemela. Jamás vi tu marca. -dijo tratando de que su voz no sonara rota con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. La sonrisa de Ace cayó.

-No tiene por que decírtelo. Aunque seas su hermano, no hay nada de malo si lo quiere mantener en secreto. -dijo Marco fríamente. Luffy lo miro a los ojos tratando de encontrar un indicio de que todo era mentira. Que Marco no estaba ciego y que podía sentir que él era su Alma Gemela. Su sombrero de paja debía de ser una señal, aunque Luffy no estaba muy seguro de cual era la marca que Marco contenía, su sombrero de paja era algo que lo distinguía.

Pero no. Marco en verdad era feliz con Ace. Marco en verdad creía que Ace era su Alma Gemela.

Luffy no podía creer que Ace fuera capaz de robarle a su Alma Gemela, él estaba seguro que Ace no sabia nada. Nadie nunca había visto su marca. Luffy quería gritar a los cuatro vientos la verdad pero cuando vio la sonrisa y los ojos brillantes de Ace, no pudo. Jamás había visto a Ace tan feliz. Luffy no pudo decir nada.

Y Ace lo sabía. Ace sabía que al verlo tan feliz, Luffy no diría nada. El dulce joven no se atrevería a robarle su felicidad. Y Ace estaba jugando con eso.

Luffy por primera vez se dio cuenta de sus alrededores. Como si hubiera despertado de un sueño. Los Piratas de Barbablanca lo miraban fijamente y de una manera hostil. Luffy sentía que el mundo le daba vueltas al saber que su otra mitad había sido robada. Y que la familia de dicha Alma Gemela lo miraban con odio. Luffy supo que estaba perdido.

Él jamás tendrá a su Alma Gemela.

-Es-Estoy muy contento por ti, Ace. Te mereces ser feliz. -dijo Luffy con una sonrisa que escondía como su mundo se estaba cayendo en pedazos frente a sus ojos. Pero lo que dijo no era mentira. Ace merecía ser feliz después de todo lo que a sufrido por ser el hijo de Gol D. Roger.

-Gracias, Luffy. -le sonrió Ace para luego besar a Marco quien gustosamente le devolvió el beso.- Nos vemos y felicidades por ser el Quinto Emperador del Mar.

-Gracias y felicidades por encontrar a tu Alma Gemela. Fue un gusto conocerte, Marco. Iré a saludar a Sabo. -Luffy solo quería huir para esconder las lágrimas que se estaba aguantando.

Luffy les sonrió a todos y les agradeció mientras trataba de huir. Al final se encontró con Shanks que lo saco de ahí.

-Pequeño. -le susurró Shanks mientras trataba de tranquilizar al Omega.

-Shanks. -sollozó, contándole lo que pasaba entre balbuceos, rogándole que no diga nada. Luffy estaba dispuesto a quedarse con ese dolor escondido en su pecho. Ese dolor sería una daga incrustada en su corazón que nunca sería sacada hasta el día de su muerte.

Y por más que Luffy quiere ir con su Alma Gemela, su mente le dice que Ace merece ser feliz. Que él ya tiene a los Mugiwara y su sueño de ser el Rey Pirata estaba cada vez más cerca.

Ser desinteresado siempre fue una bendición y ahora sería su maldición.

No había nada mas doloroso que ver a la persona que amas, amar a otra persona.


	2. The Ancient Royal Family of D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo esta lleno de teorias que encontre en YouTube y en Internet, por lo que no me pertenecen. Yo solo me encargue de tratar de unirlas y formar algo coherente.

** _"Quien vive, quien muere, quien cuenta tu historia." _ **   
**-Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story; Hamilton Musical**

* * *

Bajo toda la fachada de 800 años de historia, en el Siglo Vacío se escondía la respuesta para la libertad de todos los esclavos bajo las manos de los Tenryūbitos. En esos 100 años de historia perdida se escondía el secreto mejor guardado del Gobierno Mundial y el mayor de sus miedos.

Esto lo sabían muy bien los Mugiwara.

Es por eso que decidieron buscar y leer los Poneglyphs en secreto. Nadie podía enterarse de que Nico Robin estaba leyendo todos los Poneglyphs para encontrar la última isla, Raftel.

Pero Barbanegra apareció y su llegada no pudo ser tan secreta y la batalla fue bastante sangrienta y cansada en dónde los Mugiwaras, muy adoloridos pero sonrientes, le habían podido ganar a Barbanegra. Con esta victoria, los Mugiwara emprendieron su camino a Raftel una vez más y en paz.

Al llegar al punto descrito, fueron sorprendidos con que no había nada, hasta que la isla se levantó del fondo del océano creando gigantescas olas.

—Esa isla...acaba de salir del mar. —dijo Nami en shock.

—Sí. —dijo Usopp perdido ante la vista de la isla.

—¡Entremos! —declaró Luffy con una sonrisa.

Los Mugiwara bajaron y se encontraron con una isla verde, llena de vegetación por todos lados. La isla era algo pequeña pero muy hermosa. Entonces notaron que solo había un camino, por lo que decidieron seguirlo. Caminaron por unos minutos para encontrarse con una montaña en el medio de la isla, que también era la más grande. Lo curioso era que tenía una puerta con algo escrito.

—No se preocupe, Capitán. —dijo Robin acercándose.— Déjeme leer.

—¡Todo tuyo, Robin! Shishishi. —rió Luffy.

Robin se acercó y leyó en voz alta.

_«Si haz llegado aquí, entonces significa que al menos haz leído los Poneglyphs que te llevarían a Raftel, esta isla. Esto significa que en efecto, eres mi sucesor y el Rey de los Piratas, si aceptas la carga que se viene para ti y aceptas este deber que yo no pude debido a mi enfermedad, y porque yo no era él que ellos esperaban. Si no quieres esta carga, te pido que dejes a otro ser el Rey de los Piratas y cumplir con el destino del mundo y cambiarlo. Si decides aceptarlo, una vez que abras esta puerta, ya no hay marcha atrás. Y felicidades, están cerca del One Piece. Lo que hay detrás de esta puerta es solo un regalo. Aprieten el botón rojo para recogerlo todo. Buena suerte._

_ **Gol D. Roger** _  
** _De la Familia Gol D_ **  
_ **Rey de los Piratas** _ _»_

—¡ESTAMOS CERCA DEL ONE PIECE! —gritó Luffy mientras reía y saltaba. Su tripulación también rió feliz.

—¡Somos la tripulación del Rey de los Piratas! ¡SUPER! —grito Franky feliz.

Los Mugiwaras siguieron celebrando por unos minutos hasta que Nami se relajó y recordó algo.

—Chicos, ¿que es lo que se esconde aquí como para que Gol D. Roger pida que se revele lo que se encuentre? —preguntó Nami curiosa.

—Robin. —llamó Luffy ya relajado.— Esta es nuestra oportunidad. Para mi, ser el Rey de los Piratas y para ti, descubrir la Historia del Mundo. Y yo estoy dispuesto a abrir esa puerta a pesar de las consecuencias.

—Capitán, como alguna vez dijiste, es momento de que tomemos este mundo y lo pongamos de cabeza. Además, ya nada será igual contigo como Rey. —sonrió la Alfa de ojos azules y los demás también lo hicieron.

Luffy usa su Haki de Armadura, alza su puño y dirige todo su fuerza a la puerta, que se agrieta y luego se rompe. Todos se miran y entran solo para encontrarse con oro. Mucho, _mucho_ oro.

—¡SOMOS RICOS! —gritó la Omega de pelo naranja con lágrimas de felicidad mientras agradecía a Gol D. Roger por su "regalo".

—¡RICOS! ¡RICOS! ¡RICOS! —se abrazaron Usopp, Nami y Chopper mientras giraban dando a parecer que estaban bailando. Brook y Franky también celebraban. Solo Robin, Sanji y Jinbei sonreía ante las locuras de su tripulación. Luffy solo reía feliz de haber cumplido su sueño. Zoro también sonreía con arrogancia, feliz de haber protegido el sueño de su Capitán.

Los Mugiwaras se bañaron en el oro mientras reían por unos minutos.

—¡Robin! —grita Nami de repente, deteniendo toda risa.— ¡Mira eso!

Y es que al final, había un hermoso trono digno de un rey. Pero lo que llamo la atención fue el Poneglyph dorado junto a ese trono.

—¿Un Poneglyph dorado? —preguntó Robin asombrada mientras se acercaba, y al hacerlo, se asombro.— Pero no tiene nada escrito.

—¡¿EH?! —gritaron Chopper, Nami, Usopp y Luffy mientras los ojos de los demás se abrían (_excepto Brook, el ex-Beta no tiene ojos_).

—¿Como puede ser posible? —preguntó Jinbei curioso.

—¿Será algo más especial? —preguntó Sanji colocando su mano en su barbilla. Zoro asintió a lo que dijo su Omega.

Mientras ellos se preguntaban lo que pasaba, Luffy se sentía mas atraído al Poneglyph Dorado. Se fue acercando lentamente al Poneglyph hasta que estuvo frente a este y al tocarlo, escucho una voz. Una voz que no era ni femenina, ni masculina. Era como una mezcla.

**"Tú eres el elegido. Aquel al que hemos estado esperado todo este tiempo."**

—¿Qué? —preguntó Luffy confundido.

—¿Luffy? —preguntó Sanji llamando la atención de los demás.

—Chicos, escuche una voz.

—¿Ah? —dijeron todos.

—Yo no he escuchado nada. —dijo Brook curioso.

Sin embargo, Robin miro al Poneglyph con curiosidad.

**"Soy yo, el Poneglyph Dorado."**

—¡¿El Poneglyph?! —gritó Luffy.

—¿El Poneglyph te esta hablando? —preguntó el Alfa de pelo verde en shock.

—Lo acaba de confirmar. —dijo Luffy como si nada.

—Debe ser entonces algo así como La Voz de Todas las Cosas. —teorizó Jinbei.

**"Correcto."**

—Ok, el Poneglyph lo confirmo. ¿Entonces, que quieres? —preguntó Luffy.

**"Eres quién esta destinado a destruir el Gobierno Mundial."**

—¿Cómo? —preguntó anonado— ¿Porque haría eso?

Los Mugiwaras estaban curiosos de lo que se hablaba.

**"Porque tu eres el que debe vengar nuestro pasado y lo que nos hicieron. Porque tu debes continuar con el Proyecto One Piece."**

—¿El Proyecto One Piece? —Luffy estaba muy confundido.

Los Mugiwaras estaban aún más confundidos.

—El Poneglyph me acaba de decir estoy destinado a destruir el Gobierno Mundial porque debo vengar el pasado y lo que les hicieron. Que debo continuar el Proyecto One Piece.

—¡¿Destruir al Gobierno Mundial?! —gritaron.

—¿Vengarlos? —preguntó Sanji.

—¿Proyecto? —preguntó Franky.

—¿El One Piece es un proyecto? —pregunta Brook.

Todos estaban sumamente confundidos.

**"Supongo que no haz encontrado los demás Poneglyphs. Bueno, entonces te contaré lo que paso hace 800 años. Hace 800 años existía una gran civilización. Era muy prospera, poderosa y alegre. Una civilización que dominaba el planeta de un punto hasta el otro. La gran civilización contaba con muchos recursos y muchos aliados. Pero además, los Monarcas tenía un poder sobrenatural. La Reina era sumamente poderosa y capaz de llamar la ayuda de los Reyes Marinos aún sin ser Poseidón. Y el Rey era igual de poderoso con su fruta. Ambos gobernaban justamente y ambos, juntos, eran imparables. Con un gran amor por el otro y por su reino. Aunque lo más sorprendente, eran sus grandes ideales. A pesar de todo esto, en ese mismo siglo fueron destruidos. Pero déjame hablarte primero del Proyecto One Piece. Había un problema con la Red Line. Los Monarcas querían destruir la Red Line porque impide que la gente pueda navegar con tranquilidad. Por lo que los Monarcas de la civilización llevaron acabo un proyecto llamado One Piece. La idea era crear un mar único a través del que se pueda navegar libremente a cualquier punto del mundo. Para ello había que eliminar la anormalidad del Grand Line. Para los científicos de esa civilización era posible, el truco estaba en centrarse en el punto en donde los cuatro mares se encontraban. Las islas ahí debían ser destruidas para poder unificar los cuatro mares y al hacer esto la tierra desaparecería y se volvería inestable creando un remolino gigantesco así como tormentas y maremotos, pero eso sería normal por unos días y luego se calmaría. Una vez estabilizado las anormalidades del Grand Line así como sus campos magnéticos, el viento volvería a soplar y con eso tendríamos el mar único. Además, al haber formado ese remolino, las aguas de los cuatro mares han encontrado el punto de reunión. Por lo que sería habitado por toda clase de criaturas de los cuatro mares. Sería el legendario All Blue."**

—¡¿All Blue?! —gritó Luffy girando su mirada rápidamente a Sanji.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Sanji curioso de que el mar de sus sueños tenía que ver con lo que se estaba hablando.

Luffy simplemente siguió escuchando en shock.

—¿Pero, como es conocido? ¿Cómo hay personas que han escuchado del All Blue? —preguntó curioso.

**"No todo fue escrito solamente en los Poneglyphs. También hay papeles perdidos por el mundo que hablan de unas pocas cosas. Es por eso que algunos solo saben que el All Blue es donde todas las criaturas marinas se reúnen."**

—Entiendo. Entonces... ¿Qué paso con esa civilización? —preguntó Luffy curioso.

Robin rápidamente lo miro, recordando lo que el Profesor de Ohara le habló una vez al gobierno. Acerca de un Gran Reino. Ese descubrimiento que llevo a Ohara a la destrucción por el _Buster Call_.

**"Bueno, este gran reino tenía las frutas, por lo que eran sumamente poderosos."**

—¿De donde salieron? —preguntó Luffy curioso por saber de donde salieron las asquerosas frutas.

**"Los Monarcas usaron su propio ADN, frutas y el poder de los Reyes Marinos para crearlas. Las frutas cambian el ADN de una persona y cuando esta muere, esa fruta es liberada y se vuelve a transformas en fruta. El ADN permite que sea posible de usar, la fruta que sea fácil de comer y de los Reyes Marinos, que les de la debilidad necesaria para que no sean omnipotentes, además de dar los poderes. Pero hay mucha ciencia ahí."**

—Entendido. —dijo Luffy con voz de cadete.

**"Continuando, esa civilización, también conocida como el Gran Reino, tenía alianzas con otras razas. La esclavitud no existía, y mucho menos cuando este reino era el gobernante del mundo. Entonces se levantaron 20 naciones que se rebelaron ante los Monarcas. Ambos lados tenían ideales diferentes, ideales que dispararon 100 años de guerra. El tiempo que duro la civilización."**

—¡¿100 años?! —gritó Luffy. Su mete no podía comprender como una guerra podía durar por tanto tiempo. Y cuanta gente tuvo que morir.

**"La esclavitud no era aprobada y es una de las razones por las que las 20 naciones y el gran reino estaban en discusión. El gran reino no permitía que alguna especie sea esclavizada. Pero esas 20 naciones veían a las demás razas como inferiores. Y este problema de la esclavitud, mezclado con el poder de el Gran Reino y sus grandes ideales, crearon terror. Y más cuando las 20 naciones se enteraron del Proyecto One Piece y entonces decidieron acabar con la civilización de una vez por todas, temiendo de su gran poder."**

Luffy estaba con los ojos abiertos. No podía creer lo que el miedo podía causar. Un miedo tan grande como para acabar por completo con una civilización y con su historia.

**"Al sospechar de esto, el Gran Reino pidió ayuda de uno de sus aliados, el Clan Kozuki. Para continuar el legado de los D, el Clan Kozuki de Wano se encargó de escribir la historia de lo que pasó en los cien años perdidos y los esparcieron por el mundo con el solo propósito de que el mundo abriera los ojos para que conozcan quien es en verdad el Gobierno Mundial –el nombre dado a aquellos que tomarían el control del mundo– y que reino gobernó el mundo en paz."**

_"¿Clan Kozuki de Wano?" _Pensó Luffy recordando su aventura en la hermosa isla.

Así que Wano había ayudado al Gran Reino.

**"Los crearon para que sean indestructibles sabiendo que en papel se hubieran destruido y perdido para siempre. Entonces la guerra empeoro y los Monarcas decidieron crear las Armas Ancestrales para cambiar la balanza en dirección al Gran Reino. Dos armas fueron directamente creadas y la última era usar el poder de la Princesa Sirena Poseidón como una tercera arma. Al final estaban las tres Armas Ancestrales más poderosas del mundo; Poseidón, Plutón y Urano. Pero al ver tal poder, tan destructivo y peligroso, los Monarcas decidieron no usar las armas y luchar ellos mismos."**

Lo único que pasaba por la mente de Luffy, era que tan poderoso era el Gran Reino para crear tales armas. Y que tan bondadosos eran de que a pesar de que hubieran podido ganar con estas, decidieron no arriesgar mas vidas.

**"Así que sin estas armas, el Gran Reino pierde luego de 100 años de guerra. Lucharon mucho, si, pero no fue suficiente y el Rey cayó antes que la Reina. Por lo que no le quedo de otra a la Reina más que mandar a los D que sobrevivieron lejos para que no se extinguieran y para que puedan en un futuro terminar lo que ellos no pudieron terminar. El Proyecto One Piece y derrotar al Gobierno Mundial, en ese momento conocido como la Alianza de las Veinte Naciones. La Reina era portador del poder de escuchar la Voz de Todas las Cosas y el poder de controlar hasta un punto animales marinos, terrestres y aéreos. Es por esto que le propusieron que se una a ellos y que se casará con el líder, pero se negó y la Reina cayo luchando hasta la muerte. Después del asesinato de los Monarcas, los planes de esclavitud fueron puestos en marcha, temiendo la ideología de igualdad y la destrucción de la Red Line. Pero los pocos sobrevivientes crearon una isla llamada Raftel y allí me dejaron junto con toda las riquezas que pudieron salvar para no ser encontrados. Y aquellos sobrevivientes eran parte del Consejo Real y parte del Clan D."**

—¿El Clan D? —susurró Luffy.

**"El Clan D era la realeza. Los Monarcas eran D y el Consejo Real también eran D y juntos formaban un Clan bastante grande. Aquellos D que dejaron Raftel luego de construirla es porque querían que el mundo descubriera la verdad. Pero ninguno pudo, pues muchísimos fueron cazados, pero aquellos que sobrevivieron llevarían la Voluntad de D, y revelarían la verdad."**

—Que malditos. —susurró Luffy, enojado de que sus ancestros fueran cazados como animales.

**"La victoria es escrita por los victoriosos y estos deciden que es malo y que es bueno. Por lo que las 20 naciones al salir victoriosas en contra del Gran Reino, uso la existencia de las armas antiguas para manipular y decir que por la existencia de estas armas se es prohibido leer los Poneglyphs y leer la historia porque si los leían, despertarían estas armas y destruirían el mundo. Y fue esto lo que justificó la destrucción de la historia misma y de muchos lugares como Ohara. La existencia y los ideales de el Gran Reino es un peligro para el Gobierno Mundial. Es por eso que no quieren que se revele el nombre de ese antiguo reino por lo que significa. Ahora no hay nada del antiguo reino y solo estan los Poneglyphs porque como dicho antes, el Gran Reino realizó que estaban en peligro a ser derrotados por la Alianza de las Veinte Naciones y decidieron guardar la historia y pasar sus ideales a los Poneglyphs. Es así como luego de la guerra se levantó un grupo de cinco sujetos muy poderosos que contaban con habilidades muy extrañas, gente que estaba directamente bajo el comando del verdadero líder. Los cuales se hicieron llamar el Gorosei e hicieron que las 20 naciones se unifiquen y que luego se hicieran llamar el Gobierno Mundial y se aprovecharon para usar la Arma Ancestral Urano que les concedía inmortalidad, mientras ellos tuvieran Urano en su poder. También la esclavitud estaba por todos lados y duro por 600 años pero ahora solo puedes esclavizar dependiendo de quien seas ya que decidieron ilegalizar la esclavitud para evitar rebeliones. Y entonces el Gorosei decidió ocultar lo que sucedio en esos 100 años. Es por eso que se llama el Siglo Vacío."**

—La historia del Mundo. —dijo Luffy y Robin lo miro con esperanza.

**"Ese sombrero de paja también es un legado."**

—¿Un legado? —pregunto tocando su amado sombrero de paja.

**"Un legado de la Reina que siempre lo usaba mientras estaba libre de sus quehaceres como gobernante."**

—¿Qué sucedió finalmente? —preguntó, dejando su curiosidad por la Reina de lado.

**"Al final todo termina como ya dicho, con veinte reyes de veinte naciones que se reunieron en el centro del mundo y crearon una organización enorme. Es lo que ahora conocemos como el Gobierno Mundial. Los reyes que la crearon decidieron mudarse a la Tierra Sagrada de Mary Geoise y vivir ahí con sus familias. La familia Nefertari de Alabasta se rehuso, así que solo hubo 19 familias. Los descendientes de aquellos creadores siguen viviendo ahí y reinan sobre todo el mundo como los Tenryūbitos. Al final, los Nefertari se arrepintieron por lo que hicieron y decidieron ayudar a los D al esconder un Poneglyph en su reino, el Poneglyph del Arma Ancestral Plutón."**

—La familia de Vivi. —susurró Luffy.

**"También esta Poseidón con el poder de controlar Reyes Marinos."**

—Como Shirahoshi. —susurró Luffy recordando como aparecieron los Reyes Marinos cuando trato de destruir a Noah.— ¿Quién es Poseidón exactamente?

**"Poseidón fue una sirena que vivió en el Siglo Vacío y era aliada cercana de los Monarcas y era en especial más cercana a la Reina. Ella hizo un pacto con Joy Boy, quién es en realidad Boy D. Joy, un joven que era su mejor amigo y parte del Consejo Real. Se supone que Poseidón usaría sus poderes para ordenar a los Reyes Marinos de traer Noah a la superficie. Ya que cuando el Proyecto One Piece destruyera la Red Line para formar el All Blue también se destruiría Fishman Island y dónde ahora esta Mary Geoise. Noah iba a ser el barco que llevaría a los Fisherman al Gran Reino. Este barco fue creado cuando Poseidón le hizo prometer a Joy Boy que eran ellos los que iban a salvar a los Fishmen y Joy Boy construyó a Noah personalmente con permiso de los Monarcas, pero luego paso la caída del Gran Reino y el Proyecto One Piece fue cancelado y por lo tanto la promesa se rompió. Pero Joy Boy prometio que algún día alguien lo haría."**

—Wow. —dijo Luffy sin palabras.

**"Y la arma ancestral Urano es el Tesoro Nacional que se esconde en Mary Geoise. Aquello que mantiene al Gorosei y al líder vivo."**

—Espera, ¿estas hablando de el líder del Gorosei? —preguntó confundido.

**"Sí. El líder es aquel que se sienta en el Trono Vacío, que lleva el significado de la alianza de los 20 países y esta vacío al significar igualdad. Pero en realidad ahí se sienta Im, aquel que asesino al Rey del Gran Reino y que quiso a la Reina de su lado. Esa es una de las razones por la que Im quería destruir el Gran Reino. Im estaba locamente enamorado de la Reina del Gran Reino y es el que lleva el verdadero control del mundo. Estaba tan obsesionado que creo un sombrero de paja bastante grande solo para sentirse cerca a la Reina. Es por eso que Im odiaba al Rey y lo asesinó el ** **mismo."**

Luffy no podía creer lo que escuchaba y la vez se sentía incomodo al escuchar el nombre de Im.

—¿Tiene Gol D. Roger algo que ver en esto? —preguntó recordando la carta del Primer Rey Pirata.

**"Gol D. Roger se entregó y creo esta escena de misterios y sueños para que las personas fueran y que algún D encuentre Raftel y cumpla con la Voluntad de los D, acabar con los Tenryūbitos y el Gobierno Mundial. Es por eso que se conocen como los enemigos naturales de los 'dioses'."**

—¿Qué más hay acerca del Clan D?

**"Bueno, habían doce familias que llevaban la D en sus nombres. Los Monkey, Portgas, Gol, Marshall, Boy, Trafalgar, Jaguar, Feniks, Aster, Rowan, Ford, y Rocks. El Clan D son un clan con el poder de soportar un increíble grado de dolor en batalla y solo se entregan a la muerte cuando saben que realmente no hay manera de evitarla. Y lo hacen con una sonrisa. También tienen la manía de nunca escapar de un enemigo poderoso. Siempre tienen un sueño y tienen una visión de igualdad inigualable."**

Luffy sonrío pues si tenía que describirse, sería así mismo.

**"Pero hubo una familia que al parecer no pudo ganar la Voluntad de D en su totalidad. Esa familia era tan diferente a las otras. Tenia miedo, huía y era traicionera."**

Luffy se pudo serio. Ya se imaginaba que familia era.

**"Luffy, el nombre de ese Gran Reino y el significado de la D es Deus."**

—¿Deus? —preguntó dejando su cabeza caer hacía un lado como un cachorro.

**"Significa Dioses. Eran doce familias las que gobernaban. Cada una de ellas con una fruta. Doce familias que eran considerados dioses por sus poderes e ideales. Es por eso que los Tenryūbitos se llaman así mismos Dioses. Pues solo un dios puede derrotar a otro. Según ellos, la guerra de los 100 años significaba una guerra de los dioses contra los hombres, en la que los hombres se librarían de la tiranía de los dioses. Lo cual era falso. Los D nunca fueron tiranos. Y nunca se consideraban dioses o por encima de los demás. Deus era simplemente parte de su nombre. Entonces, los Tenryūbitus decidieron llamar a los D, Daemons, Demonios, rebajándolos a algo cruel. En sus ojos, los D eran unos demonios y enemigos de los nuevos dioses, los Tenryūbitos. Es por eso que las Frutas del Diablo llevan ese nombre, cuando el nombre original dado por los Monarcas fue Frutas del Poder. Todo para borrar los ideales de libertad que van en contra de la tiranía de los Tenryūbitos."**

—Así que esto es todo. —susurró Luffy totalmente en shock.

**"No es todo."**

—¿Ah? ¿Hay más?

**"Luffy, la Reina juro que ellos volverían. Antes de morir juro que ellos volverían. Y esta vez acabarían con ellos y tomarían lo que es suyo para acabar con toda la corrupción. Los Reyes eran almas gemelas, Luffy. Y tú eres la Reina."**

—¡¿AAAAHHH?! —gritó Luffy totalmente sorprendido.

La tripulación dio un salto por el grito tan de repente de su Capitán. Estaban en silencio para que Luffy pudiera hablar sin interrupciones, el grito que dio los tomo de sorpresa.

**"La Reina prometió que regresaría y lo cumplió, porque tú estas aquí."**

—Entonces Marco... —su voz era solo un suspiro triste y roto.

**"Sí."**

—Pero él y Ace... Yo...no puedo. —murmuró con una triste y amarga sonrisa.

**"Lo se. Y lo siento mucho. No creo que el Rey se ponga feliz si se llega a enterar de esto. Aunque las cosas sean así, tú aún estas aquí y con Urano, el Rey Marco puede ayudarte en la guerra que se aproxima. Eres la última esperanza para los D y para este mundo. Ahora, debo darte tus memorias, Reina Luffy. Con ellas, sabrás que hacer."**

Luffy solo se quedo callado, procesando todo.

**"Ahora que sabes la verdad, ¿que harás?"**

—Me darás mis memorias y destruiré al Gobierno Mundial. Tomaré lo que le pertenece al Reino Deus. Traeré la paz que existió hace ocho siglos y gobernaré lo que se nos fue robado. El mundo. —dijo serio mientras los Mugiwara lo escuchaban y en sus corazones asentían, ellos estaban dispuestos a seguir su Capitán hasta al mismísimo infierno. Lo han acompañado a través de toda clase de aventuras. Han llegado muy lejos, no se van a rendir ahora.

Especialmente cuando las cosas están por ponerse más interesantes.

**"Entonces, recuerda y regresa lo que se nos fue robado, Reina Monkey D. Luffy del Gran Reino de Deus."**


	3. The Return of the Queen of D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dejenme decirles que se acerca la verdad.
> 
> Y lamento decirles que apesto en escenas de lucha por lo que les advierto unos capitulos antes que no habra peleas. Tendran que usar la imaginacion XD

** _"Mi reinado solo a comenzado."_ **  
**-Daenerys Targaryen**

* * *

  
Una luz parecio disparase desde el Poneglyph hacia Luffy, y este cayo al suelo inmediatamente.

-¡Luffy! -grito Zoro viendo como una luz golpeaba a su Capitán.

-Luffy. -llama Chopper con una voz suave mientras trata de despertar a Luffy, quien comienza a moverse.

-Ugh. -Luffy comienza a abrir los ojos y luego decide acomodarse.

-¿Luffy? -pregunta Jinbei cuidadosamente.

-¿Que ha pasado? ¿Que te ha dicho el Poneglyph? -preguntó Sanji curioso.

-¿Y porque te lanzo esa luz? -preguntó Brook.

-Chicos, debo contarles lo que esta pasando, y lo que esta a punto de pasar. -dice Luffy y por un largo tiempo se la paso contando la historia del Siglo Vacío, su reinado, el Gran Reino Deus y el Clan D. Ademas de responder las preguntas.

-Entonces, tu eres la Reina del reino que gobernó el mundo hace 800 años. -dijo Robin en asombro al saber la historia, sentia una burbuja de emocion al saber que a estado viajando con la persona que estaba en el centro del Siglo Vacio y de su historia.

-Ni siquiera se sabe quien es Im. -dijo Nami aun sin poder creerlo.

-Ya saben lo que voy a hacer. -dijo Luffy serio.- Si no quieren participar, no los obligaré. Pero yo debo luchar por tomar el trono y sacar a Im de la existencia.

-¡Por favor! -dijo Nami con sonrisa.

-Hemos estado contigo desde el principio. -dijo Sanji botando el humo de su cigarro.

-Cuando quemaste la bandera del Gobierno Mundial. -dijo Usopp sonriendo por el recuerdo.

-Incluso cuando le diste un puño al Tenryūbito. -dijo Robin con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Esta es nuestra era, y vamos a hacer con ella lo que queramos. -dijo Zoro con su típica sonrisa.- Y si tu quieres el trono, entonces el trono te daremos.

Luffy les sonrio.

-Nami, como dijo Roger, ese botón rojo que esta en la pared, tócalo y todo este tesoro aparecerá en una bolsa especial que no pesa y que podrá guardar todo este dinero.

-¡Aye, Capitán! -grito feliz de tener todo ese dinero.

-Chicos, esta isla a cumplido con su deber y se va a auto destruir y con eso Deuseus, nuestra capital, se levantará. Así que debemos huir.

Los D dominaban el mundo entero pero Deuseus era la isla principal donde vivían los Reyes, el Clan D y uno que otro noble de diferentes razas. La destrucción de Raftel daba a entender que era el momento de levantarse. Deuseus también estaba bajo el agua pero se encontraba aun mas profundo que Raftel, esto significa que la Capital del Gran Reino Deus, Deuseus, a estado todo este tiempo debajo de Raftel.

Sin embargo, Luffy tiene cosas que hacer antes de poder volver y visitar su capital.

-Preparen el Sunny y preparen un Den-Den Mushi para que todo el mundo me vea aquí mismo.   
Es hora de que los D vuelvan de las cenizas.

* * *

El mundo entero fue sorprendido al encontrarse con el rostro delicado de Mugiwara no Luffy con una sonrisa.

**"Yo soy Monkey D. Luffy. Nieto del Héroe de los Marinos, Monkey D. Garp. Hijo del Líder de los Revolucionarías, Monkey D. Dragon. Y Capitán de la tripulación de los Sombreros de Paja. Y actualmente, el nuevo Rey de los Piratas."**

El mundo entero se levantó y comenzó a gritar y hablar de lo que había dicho.

-¡Significa que encontro el One Piece! -grito uno.

-Pero Barbanegra también iba a ir. -añadio otro confundido.

-Significa que los Mugiwara derrotaron a un Yonkō. -dijo otro con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo aqui parados? ¡Esto es una gran noticia! -grito otro al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a escribir.

La noticia del nuevo Rey de los Piratas se expande por el mundo llegando a los mas mínimos rincones del planeta.

Y todo el Gobierno Mundial se encuentra atemorizado porque Luffy a encontrando el One Piece y saben que Luffy conoce toda la verdad. Esa sonrisa tan familiar lo demuestra.

**"Se que ahora el Gobierno Mundial debe tener miedo de que este haciendo esto. Se que saben que esto significa y quiero decirles que si, esta pasando exactamente lo que piensan."**

El mundo estaba confundido. Pero los sobrevivientes de los antiguos Piratas de Roger estaban feliz. Y el gobierno estaba que temblaba. Se avecinaba un inmenso cambio a nivel mundial.

**"Se toda la verdad y estoy muy seguro que saben que esto significa. El mundo va a saber la verdad. La verdad de como ocultaron la destrucción y la historia de la civilización que alguna vez controlo este mundo con paz y amor. Como destruyeron mi reino, mi rey y mi clan. Pero estamos vivos, no hemos muertos. Los D aún están en el mundo para tomar nuestro lugar como hace tantos siglos. Jure que regresaría y tomaría lo que es mío. Im, se que me ves y se que me escuchas. Espero que sepas que voy por ti, por el Gorosei y por aquellos idiotas que se llaman así mismos los Tenryūbitos. Voy por todos los traidores que se pusieron en mi contra. Esta vez el Proyecto One Piece será activado y no dudare en usar todo mi arsenal como no lo hice en aquel entonces."**

Ahora si el mundo estaba en shock. Un reino antiguo. Destruido. Los D. One Piece. Proyecto. Rey. ¿Luffy era Reina? Habían tantas preguntas. Y no había ni una sola respuesta.

**"Espero que estén listos para esta guerra. Y a todos los que me conocen y a todos mis aliados, si van a luchar conmigo, a mi lado para derrocar a este gobierno y volverlo a lo que alguna vez fue hace 800 años, levanten mi bandera. La bandera de los Mugiwara. Porque este es el principio de una nueva era. Im, este es el principio de** _**mi era**__**.**_**"**

_La Reina habia vuelto como prometido._

_Y venia dispuesto a tomar su lugar._

* * *

Los Piratas de Barbablanca se encontraban mirando el Den-Den Mushi donde Monkey D. Luffy hablaba con el mundo, aunque parecia referirse mas al Gobierno Mundial y a un tal Im.

-¿Quien es Im? -preguntó Sabo curioso.

-Ni idea, jamás he escuchado ese nombre. -habló Jozu ganándose el asentimiento de muchos.

-Si, pero si menciono ese nombre es porque es alguien sumamente importante. Tal vez alguien en el gobierno. -dijo Marco entrecerrando sus ojos.

-La verdadera pregunta es que significaba todo eso que dijo. ¿Acaso Monkey D. Luffy era la Reina de un reino? -pregunta Thatch muy confundido.

Todos los demás también se estaban preguntando que pasaba. Claramente algo muy raro estaba pasando alrededor de Luffy y su pasado.

Barbablanca solo miraba el rostro lleno de orgullo real de Luffy. Orgullo digno de un monarca. Le recordaba a Roger y a la vez parecía mucho mas antiguo. No podía evitar sentirse emocionado al poder estar presente en el amanecer de una nueva era. La era de la que Roger tanto hablaba y esperaba.

-¿Oyaji? -preguntó Izo.- ¿Te unirás?

El silencio reino y las miradas se dirigieron a Barbablanca. Era bien sabido que debido al problema con Ace y Luffy, la opinión del Capitán no era muy positiva hacia el Supernova, ahora Rey de los Piratas

-Nos mantendremos en el margen por ahora. -dijo mientras tomaba sake.

Pero la verdad que estaba a punto de revelarse los haría sentirse la mayor basura del mundo por haber tratado de una manera tan hostil a un joven que había caído inocente ante la felicidad y la mentira de un hermano mayor.

* * *

Todo el tesoro estaba muy seguro en la espalda de Nami. Los Mugiwaras emprendían su camino unos pasos detrás de su capitán que ahora llevaba la capa que alguna vez fue de Gol D. Roger en su espalda y con su sombrero de paja en su cabeza.

Al llegar al _Thousand Sunny_ prepararon todo para el viaje y emprendieron rumbo.

Mientras se alejaban, pudieron ver como la Isla Raftel se auto destruía. Los ojos de Luffy se llenaron de lágrimas mas como toda una reina, se las trago y mantuvo su cabeza en alto.

-Mi clan. Mi familia. Los D. Juro por mi sangre y mi reino que vengare todo lo que paso. Vengare a todos nuestros descendientes y a todos nuestros aliados que fueron usados como esclavos. Lo juro por mi corona. -juro Luffy mirando a lo unico que habia sobrevivido desde la guerra ocurrida hace ocho siglos, con ganas de poder haberse quedado por mas tiempo para ver a su capital resurgir de entre las olas.

-Los vengaremos, Luffy. A cada uno de ellos. -dijo Zoro mientras ponía una mano en su hombro.

* * *

Los Mugiwara se dirigieron a Mary Geoise con una simple misión.

Liberar a los esclavos.

Y vinieron como una tormenta.

A diestra y siniestra comenzaron a liberar a cualquier esclavo y Luffy se encargo de asesinar a todo los Tenryubitos con la excepcion de aquellos pocos que se podian contar con las manos. Aquellos pocos disgustados de como los otros Tenryubitos trataban a las otras razas.

Luffy destruyo a todo esclavista en su camino. No tuvo piedad con ninguno. Aquellos Nobles habian traido odio y miedo en el mundo luego de que su reinado cayo.

Liberar a todas esas personas se sintio como si hubieran liberado una parte de el que siempre estuvo enjaulada.

Y eso que este fue solo el primer paso.

* * *

El guapo y palido rostro del hombre miraba el Den-Den Mushi con ojos llenos de obsesion. Al fin tendria su oportunidad de tenerlo en sus brazos despues de tanto tiempo, sin que ese maldito se interponga entre ellos, asi como lo hizo hace ocho siglos.

-Luffy. -susurro con una voz suave y llena de un loco amor.- Al fin haz despertado, y haz arrastrado contigo a todos los Tenryubitos. No me sorprende, siempre odiaste a los esclavistas. Fue una de las razones por las que esas veinte naciones se unieron a mi para ir en tu contra. Pero estoy seguro que esta vez estaremos juntos.

Estaba seguro que ya no habria nadie en su camino. La estupida reencarnacion del Rey habia dejado a su Reina por otro y ahora el tendria la oportunidad de al fin demostrarle a Luffy que solo porque eran Almas Gemelas, no signifiacaba que no podrias ser feliz con otro. Y ahora seria mas facil sin ese hombre en su camino.

Los ojos rojos se entrecerraron en placer y una fria risa resono por el lugar. La figura se recosto en el gran trono viendo las armas a sus pies. Aquellas armas que simbolizan la alianza de las veinte naciones, que nunca tratarian de sentarse en el Trono Vacio. Claro, eso era una mentira. Im se sentaba ahi.

Y pronto Luffy tambien.

Porque esta vez Luffy seria de el, y estaba dispuesto a cortale las alas si eso era lo que se necesitaba para tenerlo a su lado despues de tantos siglos.

Si, el Rey Im y la Reina Luffy sonaba muy bien.

* * *

Shanks sonrio.

-Sabia que no estaba equivocado. Capitan, Luffy es por quien habias esperado tanto tiempo. Sabia que Luffy era el elegido.

Shanks miro el lado donde ya no estaba su brazo y sonrio.

Cuando llegaron a Raftel, no supieron con que se encontrarian. En ese entonces, Roger entro solo y se quedo ahi por un tiempo antes de salir, buscar papel y escribir una nota. Roger habia vuelto con una sonrisa solo para contarles algo por encimita. Todos sabian que Roger habia dejado mucha informacion en secreto.

Pero ninguno olvido cuando Roger les dijo:

_"Algo grande se acerca. Yo no lo puedo hacer por mi enfermedad y porque esta no es mi mision. Sin embargo, debo ser el cataclismo para que la persona indicada llegue y cumpla su deber. Yo ya tengo mi mision y no me quedare para ver que pasara cuando la persona indicada llegue. Pero ustedes estaran aqui, ustedes seran testigos de la llegada del indicado. Aquella persona que traera una nueva era. La persona elegida. Tal vez debamos llamarlo el Mesias, o tal vez, Su Majestad."_

Shanks recordaba como todos miraron al Capitan como si se hubiera fumado algo. Estaba claro que no entendieron mucho hasta que Roger explico un poco mas.

Cuand Roger fue ejecutado, fueron esas palabras las que mantuvieron a la tripulacion en pie. Las palabras de que ellos tendrian la suerte que su Capitan no tuvo de poder ser testigos del despertar de una nueva era.

Cuando vio a Luffy, no pudo negar que este le recordo a Roger mas de lo que incluso Ace lo hacia. Si no supiera nada, estaria seguro que Luffy es el hijo de Roger. Y fueron tantas las similitudes, que no pudo evitar quererlo. Aunque nunca hubiera creido que Luffy era aquel que Roger habia estado esperando si no fuera por las palabras que le dijo aquella vez:

_"¡Sere el Rey de los Piratas y sere la persona mas libre del mundo!"_

Algo en esas palabras le hicieron estar seguro de que Luffy era el indicado.

Y Shanks no iba a permitir que Luffy fuera lastimado, ni siquiera por el hijo de su antiguo Capitan.

* * *

Alrededor del mundo, los planes comenzaban a formarse.

Piratas y aliados de todo el mundo comenzaban a formar alianzas y a tomar un lado por el cual luchar.

Las palabras de Luffy habian causado un revuelo.

Muchos querian saber de que hablaba y porque el Gobierno Mundial se habia quedado callado. Ni siquiera habian dicho algo cuando los Tenryubitos fueron exterminados por el Nuevo Rey de los Piratas. Es como si las palabras de Luffy hubieran tenido un gran efecto del que nadie sabia de que se trataba.

* * *

Los ancianos del Gorosei estaban arrodillados ante el lider supremo, Im.

Ahora se podia ver el encantador rostro del lider del mundo. Sus ojos eran rojos y su pelo era negro hasta los hombros y algo ondulado. Era bastante delgado con una altura de 6'8. Im era guapo, pero lo que tenia de guapo, lo tenia de cruel y malvado. Y sus ojos era sumamente frios.

-Majestad... -dijo el unico rubio entre los Cinco Ancianos, ganandose una fria risa.

-Lo se, Mi Reina volvio. Era de esperarse, el siempre cumple sus promesas. -la sonrisa era tan encantadora como aterradora para cualquiera que pueda ver la obsesion en aquellos ojos rojos.

-¿Que haremos, Su Majestad? -pregunto el unico Anciano con lentes.

La voz rio fuertemente y con malicia. Los Cinco Ancianos no pudieron evitar temblar un poco.

-Vamos a la guerra una vez mas.

La voz de Im sonaba burlona y llena de malicia. Estaba claro que Im se sentia confiado. Estaba seguro de que iban a ganar otra vez, y esta vez seria mas facil que hace ocho siglos. Y estaba aun mas seguro de que esta vez Luffy seria suyo.

-¿Y _él_? -pregunto una vez dejo de reir. Ahora su voz claramente mostraba el odio hacia ese hombre.

-Mejestad, parece que el aun no despierta. Ademas, parece estar seguro que el hijo de Gol D. Roger es su Alma Gemela. -dijo el Anciano de largo y delgado bigote.

-Cierto, Majestad. De hecho, al parecer no es muy bueno con Luffy y a los Piratas de Barbablanca no les agrarada Luffy. De hecho, lo hizo llorar cuando se estaba celebrando el nombramiento de Luffy como el Quinto Emperador del Mar. -añadio el Anciano con la marca en la frente.

-Esa basura no sabe ni tratar bien a mi amado. Esto solo comprueba mi teoria de que yo hubiera hecho a Luffy mas feliz que ese maldito. Pero no, el llego primero y me arrebato todo. Mi trono y el amor de Mi Reina. Y ahora que tuvo esta oportunidad no la supo aprovechar. Pero esta bien, mejor para mi.

Los Cinco Ancianos dejaron al lider celebrar de haber ganado esta vez las dos cosas que siempre quiso, el trono del mundo y a Luffy.

-Hablando de la guerra, quiero que desplieguen todo nuestro poder. Quiero que destruyan a cualquier enemigo.

-Si, Majestad. -dijeron los cincos a la vez que sonreian maliciosamente.

-Se pueden retirar. -hizo un ademan con su mano para que se fueran.

-Si, Majestad.

Los cincos se levantaron para poder irse y justo antes de salir, una voz fria los detuvo.

-Y mas les vale que Luffy no reciba ni un solo rasguño, o lo pagaran con sus vidas. -les advirtio con una voz fria y sin sentimientos por aquellos hombres que le han sido leales por ocho siglos.

Los Ancianos asintieron para luego marcharse.

* * *

Ya una vez afuera, los cinco pudieron respirar del miedo que les entro luego de visitar a Im y que este les diera la advertencia (_que era obviamente una amenaza_).

-Sera imposible que la Reina Luffy salga sin heridas en la guerra. -dijo el Anciano con el sombrero.

-Pues tendremos que inventarnos algo, o no se acuerdan lo que paso hace ocho siglos. -respondio el de la marca en la frente.

Los cinco temblaron de miedo.

Hace ocho siglos, Im estaba igual de enamorado y obsesionado con la Reina Luffy.

En el momento de los hechos, estaban en guerra y Luffy estaba luchando con cualquier enemigo que se interpusiera en su camino. Las cosas pasaron rapidamente. De un momento a otro, Luffy tenia una cortada debajo de su ojo en su mejilla izquierda. Recuerdan claramente el grito lleno de ira de Im preguntando quien lo hizo. Y recuerdan como acabo con uno de sus propios soldados por haberle causado esa herida a Luffy. Todos lo habian mirado son miedo y shock. No pensaron que su amor y obsesion era tan grande como para matar a uno de los suyos por haber osado hacerle un corte a Luffy.

Eran esos recuerdos que les hacian recordar que a Im no le interesaba nada que no fuera gobernar el mundo y tener a Luffy a su lado. Y él estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para obtener lo que queria. Y eso incluye asesinar a todos los seres queridos de Luffy si era necesario. Lo mejor era que por el bien de todos, ninguno haga un error que termine con Luffy lastimado o peor, muerto, como hace ocho siglos.

Temblaron de miedo una vez mas.

La muerte de Luffy casi vuelve loco a Im. El hombre estaba a punto de acabar con sus propios aliados por el enojo y el dolor. Los Cinco Ancianos no estaban seguros de que pasaria si Luffy vuelve a morir.

El del bigote largo y delgado saco un Den-Den Mushi y dio la orden.

-Preparen todo. Llamen a cada aliado y soldado. Desplieguen todo nuestro arsenal. Iremos a la guerra en contra de Monkey D. Luffy.


	4. This Is War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La super dramatica introduccion de las Armas Ancestrales XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora si que si se acerca ese momento!!!!

_ **"** _ ** _Ponte tu pintura de guerra."_ **   
**-The Phoenix; Fall Out Boy**

* * *

Despues de su anuncio, las llamadas de apoyo no tardaron en llegar. Muchos levantaron su voz y la bandera de los Mugiwaras.

No era sorprendente saber que Luffy tenia miles de aliados, aunque temia y sabia que no serian ni la mitad del ejercito de los marinos. Sin embargo, la gran mayoria de esos marinos eran solo carne de cañon. Esa seguramente era la unica ventaja. Bueno, el grupo de los Shichibukai fue disuelto, pero Luffy sabia que no dudarian en liberar a Doflamingo para ayudarlos.

_"Malditos. Siempre fueron asi de interesados. Especialmente Im, quien es el lider." _Penso con disgusto mientras bufaba y cruzaba los brazos.

Luffy pauso y suspiro preocupado mientras bajaba sus brazos a los lados.

Claro, el tenia a su favor las Armas Ancestrales, pero Luffy solo queria usarlas como ultimo recurso y tal vez...solo tal vez, para volverlo a ver. 

_"¡NO!" _Penso de repente. _"No pienses eso. No seas estupido."_

Luffy se castigo por ser tan egoista al quererlo de vuelta, aunque sabia que no iba a ser para siempre. Sabia que el no se quedaria, por mas que Luffy le rogara. Y eso le iba a doler mar. El no era como el Gorosei o como Im. El no se quedaria.

Lo bueno de el Arma Ancestral Urano era que Luffy podia convocarla y usar todo su poder. Su _verdadero_ poder. Por lo tanto, solo el podia traerlo de vuelta, pero a la misma vez, el se podia ir por su cuenta. Es por eso que la unica manera de hacer que los Cinco Ancianos e Im mueran era que ellos mismos, por voluntad propia, decidieran irse. O que fueran asesinados, algo dificil por lo poderosos que eran, despues de todo, Urano les dio su poder al darle la inmortalidad, al menos era una semi-inmortalidad.

Luffy nunca creyo en los dioses, pero cerro los ojos y junto sus manos. Orando para que esta vez, Im no gane como lo hizo hace ocho siglos, y Luffy pueda, al fin, tomar su lugar y volver el Gran Reino de Deus a su antigua gloria. 

* * *

En la lejanía, en aquel llano lugar donde la guerra tomaría lugar, se podía ver una horda de marinos. Era el cuerpo entero de la marina. Un millón de marinos, o tal vez mas, dispuestos a luchar hasta la muerte. 

Luffy lo vio todo y cerro los ojos. Eran tantos, que incluso en el mar, a una considerable distancia, podia verlos. 

-Capitan, nuestros aliados se acercan. -anuncio Zoro seriamente, Luffy podia notar que estaba tenso.

-Zoro... -comenzo, pero fue interrumpido.

-No nos iremos. Nos quedaremos contigo y moriremos contigo si es necesario. Cuando nos unimos a tu tripulacion, nuestros sueños se volvieron segundo plano ante el tuyo. Prometimos hacerte el Rey de los Piratas, y lo hicimos, en el proceso, cumpliendo nuestros sueños. 

-Pero tu sueño... -una vez mas fue interrumpido.

-Luffy, Mihawk va a estar ahi. Sera mi momento de tomar su trono y corona. -sonrio con arrogancia y seguridad.

-Entiendo. Aun asi... -y otra vez fue interrumpido. Luffy sintio un tic en su ojo.

-Nada. Este es tu nuevo sueño. Entonces, nosotros nos encargaremos de que se haga realidad. 

-Ni si quiera me dejaste terminar. -rio suavemente, conteniendo las ganas de llorar.- Gracias por todo.

-Es mi trabajo como tu Segundo al Mando. -con eso, se marcho bajo la suave mirada de Luffy.

Luffy dirigio su mirada a sus enemigos para luego dirigir su mirada al cielo, viendo como una blanca paloma pasaba.

_"Solo espero...no tener que utilizar eso. No creo aguantar verlo de nuevo." _Penso, para luego reir amargamente._ "Aunque a la misma vez, lo desee con todas mis fuerzas."_

* * *

Los marinos no podían ver mucho debido a la niebla y a la lejanía. Pero estaban listos para la guerra. Todos estaban en guardia, esperando. No podian evitar sentirse algo nerviosos, literalmente todos lor marinos estaban a punto de luchar con miles de piratas, que a comparacion de su numero, no era ni la mitad.

La tension parecia no romperse.

Esperaron a que la niebla se fuera.

Hasta que uno grito.

-¡Señor, se ve la bandera de los Piratas de Corazon! -grito un marino.

-¡Tambien la del Reino de Alabasta! -grito otro viendo a la princesa de pelo azul, parada orgullosamente.

-¡Tambien se ve la bandera del Reino de Drum!

-¡Los de Water 7 estan alli tambien!

-¡Señor, se pueden ver a los Gyojin junto a la familia real, incluida la Princesa Shirahoshi! -grito viendo miles de Gyojins y a la enorme sirena.

-¡Se-Señor! ¡Ahi esta la bandera de Dressrosa de la familia Riku!

Doflamingo, quien habia sido liberado a cambio de pelear por el Gobierno Mundial, sonrio maliciosamente al ver la bandera de su antiguo reino. Aunque solo queria ver las Armas Ancentrales, en especial Urano, en accion. Fue la unica razon por la que acepto.

-¿Porque la familia Vinsmoke tambien esta aqui? -pregunto marino A confundido.

-¡Su hijo es parte de los Mugiwaras, Sanji 'Pierna Negra'! -contesto marino B mirando a marino A como si fuera un idiota.

-¡La familia Chinjao!

-¡Ahi esta la bandera del Reino de Kamabakka!

-¡¿Que?! ¡Señor, se ve la bandera de los Piratas Kuja! -el marinl no penso que los Piratas Kuja se unirian a los Mugiwara.

-¡Aparecieron los Newkama!

-¡Y la Tribu Mink!

-¡¿Cuantos aliados tiene ese muchacho?! -grito uno desesperado.

-¡Y no se terminan! ¡Puedo ver a los Piratas del Sol!

-¡Tambien estan los Piratas Kidd!

-¡¿Que hacen aqui los Piratas Bellamy?!

-¡¿Que no se habian retirado?!

-¡El Ex-Shichibukai Crocodile tambien esta ahi!

-¡Tambien estan el Guerrero Heracles y Haredas!

-¡¿Por que ellos estan aqui?! -grito marino A.

-¡Ambos fueron maestros de dos miembros de los Mugiwara, Sogeking y la Gata Ladrona! -contesto marino B, irritado de la estupidez del marino A.

-¡Demonio! ¡¿De donde sacaron tantos aliados?! -grito uno alterado, casi llegando a las lagrimas.

-Oh no. -dijo un marino con miedo.- ¡Señor, los Revolucionarios estan aqui!

Los gritos de horror de los marinos comenzaron a escucharse. Habian tenido la esperanza de que Dragon el Revolucionario se mantendria al margen. Obviamente era una estupida esperanza, estaba claro que Dragon ayudaria a Luffy, era su hijo.

-¡Wa-Wano! ¡Es la bandera de Wano! -grito uno casi cayendo de rodillas.

Era un gran shock. Era muy bien sabido que Wano era un lugar neutral. Que ellos se unieran a los Mugiwara, era inmensamente sorprendente.

-¡Es Silvers Rayleigh! -anuncio uno sin sorprenderse, ya todos sabian que Rayleigh favorecia a Luffy. Por lo tanto, era obvio que Rayleigh iba a venir para ayudar a Luffy. Despues de todo, era la persona por la que Roger habia esperado.

Aun asi, los marinos casi sienten ganas de llorar. Puede que los numero no fueran mucho, pero cada uno de los aliados de Luffy eran sumamente poderosos.

-¡Hay Dios! -grito uno casi llorando- ¡Son los Piratas del Pelirrojo!

Los gritos se hicieron aun peor. Esos piratas eran sumanente poderosos, eso significaba mas poder para los Mugiwara.

-¡La Primera Division de la Flota Mugiwara, los Piratas Hermosos, ya llego! -grito otro al ver la bandera de los Piratas Hermosos.

-¡La Segunda Division, Barto Club!

-¡Tercera Division, Armada Happo!

-¡Cuarta Division, Piratas de Ideo!

-¡Quinta Division, los Piratas Tontatta!

-¡Sexta Division, los Nuevos Piratas Gi-Gigantes Guerreros! -anuncio otro marino asustado.

-¡Septima Division, la-la Gran Flota Yonta Maria! -anuncio su compañero igual de asustado.

Los marinos a este paso ya queria morise del miedo. No pensaron que los Mugiwara iban a tener tantos infames aliados. A este paso, las cosas no podrian ponerse peor.

-¡Oh no! -anuncio un marino cansado ya de su vida- ¡Los Piratas de Barbablanca!

-¡Y sus aliados! -añadio otro. 

Ahora si podian llorar.

* * *

Im y el Gorosei observaban secretamente.

Im rio suavemente.

-No deberia sorprenderme que se gano la lealtad de Wano, siempre fue capaz de ganarse la lealtad de cualquiera. Era una de las razones por las que era tan amado. -dijo viendo la imagen con ojos plagados de amor, un amor obsesivo. 

-Majestad, ¿nos uniremos? -pregunto el anciano de pelo rubio. Im sonrio maliciosamente.

-No. Hay que esperar el momento perfecto. 

Dicho esto, se hecho hacia atras y no borro su maliciosa sonrisa.

* * *

Solo habia una palabra para describir la guerra.

Pandemonio. 

Zoro habia ganado contra Mihawk, pero este le habia dejado demasiadas heridas y el nuevo Espadachin Mas Fuerte del Mundo no habia podido descansar ni una sola vez. Nami tenia a demasiados rodeandola, Jimbei luchaba como podia junto a los Gyojins, Franky ayudaba a los de Water 7, Brook tambien luchaba codo a codo con Sanji, Robin y Chopper eran otros que luchaban codo a codo. Todos sus aliados estaban luchando, pero obviamnete se estaban cansando y no todos los marinos eran debiles. 

Los Almirantes eran sumamente poderosos. Y el Almirante de la Flota era un maldito, pero tambien muy ooderoso.

Luffy comenzaba a preocuparse.

Repentinamente, se escucharon fuertes aleteos y todos miraron hacia el cielo, solo para encontrarse con personas con alas.

Gente de Skypeia.

-Vine a devolverte el favor Mugiwara no Luffy. -le dice Wyper sonriendo. Luffy le devuelve la sonrisa, agradecido, pero aun con miedo.

Paso un tiempo, pero las cosas no cambiaban.

Luffy, al ver que aun las cosas no mejoraban, decidio usar un arma demasiado joven, pero que tal vez funcionaria. 

-¡Arma Ancestral Poseidon! -grito y por un momento, el silencio reino.

-Si, Su Majestad. -Shirahoshi no podia explicarlo, pero sabia que debia hacer. Su Reina habia llamado y ella iba a contestar.

De momento, la tierra empieza a temblar y salen tres Reyes Marinos del mar. 

-Ese es el poder del Arma Ancestral Poseidon...-dijo Doflamingo emocionado, viendo a los Reyes Marinos con asombro.

-Son tres, pero podrian destrozar el Cuartel General de la Marina. A este paso los marinos tiene las de perder. -dijo Kizaru, ganandose la risa malvada de Akainu. -¿De que te ries?

-Son solo tres Reyes Marinos, y la sirena se ve cansada. Claramente eso es todo lo que puede hacer. -contesto con una cruel sonrisa.

Y eso era algo que a regañadientes, Luffy tenia que aceptar. Esos Reyes Marinos no iban a ser capaces de hacer algo que pueda cambiar la balanza a su favor.

A este paso, solo le quedaba usar esa arma.

Y verlo de nuevo.

* * *

Im entrecerro los ojos.

No espero que Luffy usara alguna de las Armas Ancestrales. A pesar de que dijo que lo iba a hacer, realmente lo dudó. Luffy era alguien que jamas se hubiera permitido usar tales armas de gran magnitud al ver cuan destructivas eras. Era por eso que no se usaron hace ocho siglos. Sin embargo, de verdad uso Poseidon.

Estaba claro que Poseidon era un arma poderosa, pero la nueva sirena era sumamente debil, a diferencia de su antepasada. Su poder era uno que no habia sido entrenado, por lo tanto, no pudo comandar el verdadero poder destructivo que tenia, y Luffy no se arriesgaria a despertar el verdadero poder debido a que inocentes que incluso no estaban en la guerra, iban a morir. Era un poder volatil, pues nadie podia controlar el mar, ni siquiera Luffy.

Esa debilidad era una ventaja para ellos, y por lo que podia ver, Luffy tambien lo sabia. El rostro de su amada Reina demostraba nerviosismo. Estaba claro que esta vez tampoco iban a poder ganar, y mucho menos cuando ni el Gorosei, ni Im habian salido a luchar y ya tenian tales perdidas. Una vez mas, Luffy tenia las de perder. Y esta vez, el Clan D no se salvaria, simplemente porque se podian contar con los dedos de las manos. Y estaba seguro que Luffy no iba a usar otra Arma Ancestral.

Si.

El momento habia llegado.

El momento de salir.

Los cielos le habian dado esta oportunidad para tener a Luffy en sus brazos, como no lo tuvo hace ocho siglos.

Im sonrio macabramente, y su guapo rostro se distorsiono horriblemente, causando que los Cinco Ancianos temblaran de miedo y se miraran entre ellos con nerviosismo. 

-Preparense, es hora de salir.

* * *

Luffy veía a su alrededor con tristeza. Muchos estaban muriendo, de ambos bandos, y el maldito de Im y su Gorosei aun no habian aparecido. Luffy estaba inquieto y sabia que el no iba a ser suficiente. Necesita ayuda, pero no queria arriesgarse a usar Poseidon con todo su poder porque islas se iban a hundir y miles de inocentes iban a morir. Tampoco queria usar a Pluton. Pluton era increiblemente poderoso, pero tambien increiblemente destructivo y sus aliados tabien iban a morir si lo usaba.

No tenia salida.

Pero habia una oportunidad de sanar a sus aliados y tener a su mas grande aliado a su lado, ayudandolo a ganar. 

Cerro los ojos y suspiro para luego alzar su mano derecha al cielo.

-¡Aparece: Arma Ancestral Urano! -uso su conexion para sentir al arma y llamarla a su mano.

Su grito detuvo toda pelea una vez mas para que luego todos sean tragados por una luz blanca tan brillante que los dejo ciegos por unos segundos. Cuando la luz bajo, se pudo ver a Luffy con un baston en su mano. Y era hermoso. Era mas largo que Luffy por unos pocos centimetros y totalmente dorado. En la punta tenia una gran esfera azul con una sola ala de angel a su lado, y esta parecia tener una cola que bajaba dando dos vueltas alrededos del baston.

-¿Arma Ancestral...Urano? -susurro Doflamingo, mientras una sonrisa maniatica se asomaba en su rostro al ver el Tesoro Nacional. 

Pero Luffy aun no habia terminado.

-¡Actívate: Arma Ancestral Urano!

Y el lugar fue una vez mas tragado en una luz brillante y los aliados de Luffy sintieron como iban sanando y como su poder volvia a ellos. Muchos se quedaron algo aturdidos por esto. Pero cuando la luz desapareció, fue ahi cuando todos quedaron con la boca abierta.

Marco el Fenix se encontraba a unos pasos de ellos y, a diferencia de Luffy, llevaba una corona en su cabeza.

Todos, incluso los marinos, dirigieron su mirada al Marco el Fenix que estaba al lado de Barbablanca, luego miraron al Marco el Fenix con la corona.

-¡¿AH?!

¿Estaban viendo doble? ¿La guerra ya los afecto a nivel mental?

Pero Marco solo miraba a la pareja ante el, lentamente dirigiendo su mirada hacia Ace, mirandolo con furia, sospechando que estaba pasando. El no era idiota. Y sospecho mas cuando Ace no le dirigio una mirada. Barbablanca los observo a ambos, viendo la furia en los ojos de Marco. Y suspiro, al parecer, habian cometido un error en contra de Mugiwara no Luffy.

Por su parte, Luffy ignoro la crisis de todos para observar al hombre frente a el. Tan pronto lo vio, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Marco le sonrio y le abrio los brazos.

-¡Marco! -corrio hacia el y se lanzo a aquellos brazos que lo apretaron fuerte.

Luego, Marco se arrodillo. Luffy abrio sus ojos con horror.

-Eres el Rey. Un Rey no se arrodilla ante nadie. -regaño. Marco solo rio.

-Si. Un Rey no se arrodilla ante nadie que no sea su Reina. -le dijo para luego acercarlo mas a el e inclinar su cabeza hacia abajo para chocar su frente con la de Luffy- Un Rey solo se inclina ante su Reina. Mi Reina. -le susurro.

-Mi Rey. -sollozo Luffy con una sonrisa, con los ojos cerrados mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia arriba para poder tocar su frente con la de Marco.

Despues de ochocientos años de estar separados, se volvian a reunir.

-¡¿TU?!


	5. Last Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las letras no me pertence, pero yo si cree la imagen.
> 
> Y llego el momento!!!! Espero que me haya salido bien.

** _"Tomaría toda una vida antes de que vuelva a amar."_ **   
**-Last Goodbye; Dead By April**

* * *

Aquel grito rompio toda atmosfera.

Luffy y Marco se alejaron para ver el furioso rostro de Im. Todo distorsionado por la ira.

-Im. -susurro Luffy, se veia igual que como hace ocho siglos. Aunque no debia sorprenderle, Urano habia sido de gran ayuda en mantener su juventud.

La mirada de Im llena de ira cambio al escucharlo. Y su mirada rapidamente se dirigio a los hermosos ojos onix de su amado.

-Oh, Luffy. -dijo con amor. Sus ojos llenos de anhelo.

-Veo que tus sentimientos no han cambiado. Aun despues de ocho siglos. -dijo Marco friamente, causando que Im cambiara de expresion.

Comenzaba a dar mieod la forma tan rapida con la que cambiaba de emociones.

-Tu cierra la boca, maldita basura. Debiste haberte quedado muerto. Haz embrujado a mi Luffy y por eso no quiere estar conmigo. -gruño con ira.

-¡Estas loco! ¡Luffy es mi Alma Gemela! ¡Mi Omega Prime! ¡Mi amor por el es sumamente fuerte! -le grito.

Im rio sarcasticamente, queriendo arrancarle los ojos a ese maldito, sacarle la piel y torturarlo lentamente. Su odio hacia Marco era tan profundo como el oceano.

-Oh si, solo hay que ver a este. -dijo señalando a Marco el Fenix- Este, que ni a su propio Omega Prime y Alma Gemela pudo reconocer. Por favor, lastimo a Luffy. ¡A Luffy! ¡La Reina del Gran Reino de Deus!

Luffy abrio los ojos y trago, su mirada giro hacia el otro lado. Marco rapidamente se giro hacia el y lo miro fijamente.

-¿Eso es cierto? ¿No te reconocio? ¿No sintio nada al verte? -pregunto decepcionado y hasta algo dolido.

Eran la misma persona. El Marco actual tuvo que haberlo reconocido.

* * *

Desde el comienzo de esa conversacion, la guerra habia sido pausada, claramente querian saber que estaba pasando.

Y tan pronto eso se revelo, muchos miraron al Fenix. Han habido casos donde las Almas Gemelas son engañadas por otros, pero estos son pocos y siempre se enteran de la verdad. Pero era sumamente raro que Marco no haya sospechado algo, era un Alfa Prime, debia saber que solo un Omega Prime puede ser su Omega.

Todos se preguntaron quien podria haber sido el Omega, hasta que vieron a Marco acercarse a Ace.

_"No me digas que..."_

* * *

Pero por otro lado, Marco el Fenix estaba en crisis. Se acerco a Ace y sin importarle, lo tomo del brazo y bruscamente lo acerco a el.

-Ace... -le susurro lleno de ira, aguantando todo para no salirse de control y lastimarlo.

-Yo...Marco...Amor... -trato de hablar nervioso, pero fue interrumpido bruscamente.

-¡No! ¡Ni te atrevas! ¡Me mentiste! ¡Tu no eres mi Alma Gemela, es por eso que no tienes mi marca! ¡Tu no tienes Alma Gemela! ¿Y mi Omega? ¡Por favor, como pude ser tan ciego! ¡Tu olor no me tranquiliza! ¡¿Que pasaria si termino atacando a alguien?! ¡Tu no me ibas a poder tranquilizar! ¡Eres un maldito mentiroso que se aprovecha de los demas!

Marco estaba tan enojado con Ace. Consigo mismo por haber sido tan ciego. Tan estupido. Kami, ¿porque las cosas sucedieron asi? Ace sabia lo importante que eran las Almas Gemelas. Si tienes un Alma Gemela, significa que no estas completo, y mientras no la tengas a tu lado, jamas te ibas a sentir completo. Ace lo iba a condenar a una vida sintiendose incompleto, pensando que algo estaba mal con el. Cuando el problema siempre fue Ace. ¿Como podia ser tan egoista?

-Ace, ¿por que lo hiciste? -pregunto Barbablanca, y parecia mas viejo de lo que ya era. Amaba a sus hijos, pero no podia negar que le tenia un favoritismo al primero de ellos. Al que siempre estuvo ahi. A Marco. El sabia que vivir una vida sin tu Alma Gemela era horrible. Jamas te ibas a sentir completo. Nunca ibas a ser totalmente feliz e inconscientemente, siempre buscarias por esa otra mitad.

En su recorrido desde que decidio ser piratas, habia vistos a aquellos que no tenian a su Alma Gemela. Aquellos que sabian que su Alma Gemela estaba muerta, parecian estar muertos en vida. No tenian emociones. Se movian como zombies y necesitaban a alguien que los atendiera debido a que siempre intentaban suicidarse de cualquier forma. Una vida sin tu Alma Gemela es la peor vida.

No queria ver a Marco asi. Tan vacio. Tan decaido. Sin vida o alegria. Sin un brillo en los ojos. Jamas se perdonaria dejar que su hijo cayera en tal estado.

-Amo a Marco. -susurro Ace cohibido.

-Ace, esa no es razon. Marco jamas iba a poder ser feliz contigo. -le dijo Barbablanca con tristeza y decepcion.

-¡El fue feliz conmigo! -grito enojado. Marco nunca mostraba haber sido infeliz a su lado.

-Una felicidad incompleta. -le respondio Marco entre dientes.

-¡Yo tambien merezco ser feliz! ¡Mi vida a sido un asco y me merezco ser feliz! -le grito. Marco lo fulmino.

-¿Y tu crees que eres el unico que sufre? ¡Miles sufren peor que tu y no buscan excusas para mentir asi! ¡Por Kami, Ace! ¿En verdad eres asi de egoista? -le pregunto desesperado. Queria entender como Ace fue capaz de hacerle eso no solo a el, pero mas importante, a Luffy. Su hermano menor.

Ace solo queria llorar. ¿Porque todo termino mal? Penso que este iba a ser su final feliz. Penso que al fin iba a tener algo que el amaba. Penso que Marco lo amaba. Penso que ambos iban a ser felices juntos. Sabia que si la verdad era revelada, el mundo le daria la espalda. Era muy mal visto el robarle el Alma Gemela a alguien. Muchas personas fueron asesinadas y ejecutadas por eso.

Dirigio su mirada a Sabo, pero este no lo pudo ni mirar a los ojos. Aun asi, sus palabras fueron suficientes.

-Te aprovechaste de que Luffy jamas te hubiera dicho algo. Sabes que Luffy jamas se hubiera interpuesto en tu felicidad. Haz roto nuestro juramento de hermandad. Haz roto a ASL. Y por alguien que nunca fue ni sera tuyo.

* * *

_-Mira, le quito su Alma Gemela a su hermano menor._

_-Que egoista._

_-¿Robarse un Alma Gemela? ¡Que horrible!_

_-Y para colmo ni siquiera es un Omega Prime._

_-En mis tiempos hubiera sido asesinado por eso._

_-Tal vez se sintio mas seguro por ser parte de los Piratas de Barbablanca._

Al escuchar los murmurros de enemigos y aliados por igual, Ace lloro aun mas y cayo de rodillas.

* * *

Shanks miro al Omega llorando en el suelo.

Y no sintio pena.

Roger jamas hubiera sido a si de egoista. Mucho menos la dulce Rogue. Se preguntaba como su hijo pudo salir asi.

No pensaba que haber sido rechazado por el mundo pudo llevarlo a eso. Otros la tenian peor. Y no es como si la gente supiera de quien era hijo. Ace jamas habia soltado esa informacion a alguien que no fuera su tripulacion. Y Garp se encargo de cuidarlo. Ace no sufrio, a comparacion de otros que lo perdieron todo.

Entonces, ¿como termino asi?

_"Si pudieran verlo, Roger...Rogue..."_

Po otro lado, Rayleigh pensaba lo mismo. Era triste que el hijo de su capitan haya sufrido asi. Pero mas triste era que usara eso como excusa para ser como era. Se preguntaba si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes con Roger y Rogue vivos.

Esperaba que esto le sirviera de leccion.

* * *

Ignorando lo que pasaba, Im y los monarcas estaban aun hablando entre ellos.

-¿Como demonios eso sucedio? -pregunto Marco enojado, casi matando a Ace con la mirada desde donde estaba parado.

-Marco... -susurro Luffy.

-Luffy. Dime. -no era una pregunta.

-¿Como piensas que sucedio? ¡Es obvio! ¡El Omega ese se aprovecho de la naturaleza de Luffy! -dijo Im sin pelos en la lengua, queriendo matar a Ace con la mirada, muy poco le importaba que todos lo pudieran escuchar. Ya era hora de que se enteraran de la clase de persona que era ese patetico Omega.- ¡Sabia que una vez Luffy lo viera tan feliz, el no diria nada! ¡Sabia que Luffy lo iba a poner por encima de su felicidad!

-Oh...Luffy. -le dijo Marco tristemente- Muchas veces te dije que se pueden aprovechar de ti. Debes ser un poco mas egoista, cariño.

Luffy solo le sonrio y le dio un piquito en la boca.

Im exploto.

-¡Esto aun no termina! ¡Solo por esto no significa que algo a cambiado! ¡Todos preparense! ¡Esta guerra continua! -ordeno Im enojado.

-¡Preparense! -ordeno Marco a los aliados.

-Vamos a terminar con esto, mi Rey. -dijo Luffy seriamente.

Marco asintio.

-Voy acabar contigo Marco, y Luffy por fin sera mio. -gruño.

-Si puedes. -dijo Marco listo para luchar con Luffy a su lado. Ambos listos para luchar en contra de Im.

Esta era la batalla difinitiva.

Im _**vs**_ Marco y Luffy.

* * *

Una vez mas reinaba el Pandemonio.

Sin embargo, las cosas estaban algo mejor para Luffy, pues Urano los sano a todos y todos estaban en mejor estado. Sin embargo, los Cinco Ancianos se habian unido, y los malditos vejetes eran poderosos.

Barbablanca se encontraba luchando con el rubio, y parecia estar dandole una buena paliza.

Shanks tambien estaba barriendo el piso con el anciano del sombrero.

Dragon luchaba con el del largo bigote, y estaba dandole de comer tierra.

Zoro y Sanji estaban codo a codo luchando con el anciano que tenia la marca en la frente, y lo estaban haciendo bastante bien a decir verdad.

Rayleigh parecia estar disfrutando su pelea con el anciano de los espejuelos.

Los demas Mugiwara estaban haciendo trizas a los Almirantes.

Akainu, el Almirante de la Flota, luchaba contra Marco y Ace. Estos habian dejado sus diferencias para darle una paliza. Pero ambos sabian que las cosas jamas volverian a ser igual. Marco ni miraba a Ace a los ojos. Ambos sabian que algo se rompio entre ellos. Y Ace solo se pudo tragar su amargura y tristeza.

Im luchaba contra el hombre al que mas odiaba y contra el otro hombre al que mas amaba.

De cualquier forma, todos estaban luchando para declarar a un lado el ganador. Un lado que iba decidir el destino del mundo.

¿Habra un nuevo gobierno libre en el mundo?

¿U otros ocho siglos mas de historia seran borrados?

* * *

Los cuerpos de miles se pueden ver. El suelo antes verde estaba pintado con un rojo vivo. Rios de sangre se creaban con cada cuerpo que caia al suelo.

Los Cinco Ancianos habian sido derrotados. Sin embargo, le habian dejado heridas a sus respectivos contrincantes. Ahora, ya no existian en el mundo de los vivos.

Los Almirantes ya eran historia. Y solo quedaban cenizas, literalmente, de Akainu.

Muchos murieron de ambos lados. Murieron luchando por lo que creian. Lucharon para una oportunidad de ser los ganadores.

Pero ahora, viendo a Im en el suelo, debil y en sus ultimos momentos, todos sabian que lado iba a ser el ganador.

* * *

Im sonrio amargamente.

La primera vez que le declaro la guerra a los D, gano el mundo entero, pero perdio lo que mas amaba.

Ahora, la segunda vez, perdio ambas cosas.

Pero siempre le iba a doler mas no tener el amor de quien mas amaba.

Oh... _Luffy_.

Siempre lo iba a amar. Lo amo por ochocientos años, y estaba seguro que es capaz de amarlo por ochocientos años mas.

-¿Porque? Solo te quise a ti. Mi Luffy. -le susurro, con los ojos luchando por mantenerse abiertos, luchando por grabarse el rostro de su amado en su memoria.

Luffy lo miro a los ojos, estos estaban llenos de tristeza mientras observaban a Im.

-Nunca fui para ti. No estamos destinados a estar juntos. Tal vez, en otro universo. -le dijo con una suave sonrisa.

-Tal vez... -susurro.

-Tenias que dejarme ir, Im. Hubieras sido mas feliz si me soltabas e ibas a buscar por el mundo alguien que te amara tanto como tu me amas a mi. Pero creaste una guerra que acabo con los D. Hiciste sufrir a tantas razas.

-Todo lo hice por volverte a ver. Te amo como nunca alguien te amara. Cree una guerra solo por tenerte a mi lado. Y al final, falle y te perdi. Se que hubieras sido feliz conmigo. Y ahora... -las lagrimas comezaron a caer de sus ojos carmesi- No sabes cuanto te amo, Luffy.

-Oh, Im. Siempre seras aquel consejero real al que le tuve cariño. Pero jamas podre amarte como amo a Marco. Cierra tus ojos ya, mi viejo amigo. Descansa en paz despues de ocho siglos. Duerme.

-Te amo, mi Luffy. -fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de cerrar sus ojos por ultima vez y dejar caer una lagrima por el amor que nunca fue, y nunca sera. Al menos, lo ultimo que vio fue el hermoso rostro de la persona que siempre amo.

Luffy sonrio tristemente. Im fue un gran consejero real, y siempre se sentira culpable de no haber notado el amor de este y de no haber hecho algo para detenerlo mientras estaba a tiempo. Sin embargo, jamas podra amar a alguien que no sea Marco, Su Alfa y Alma Gemela. Es triste como la obsesion y el amor condujo a tan brillante hombre a un camino oscuro y sin retorno.

Estaba seguro que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si Im lo hubiera dejado ir.

-Siempre lo odiare, pero puedo respetar el hecho de que te haya amado tanto como yo te amo a ti. -le dijo Marco, pasando un brazo por su cintura mientras observaba el cuerpo sin vida de Im.

-Su amor por mi siempre fue uno imposible.

* * *

Con la guerra ya terminada, muchos comenzaron a acercarse a la pareja real, viendo el cuerpo de Im.

-Al fin todo termino. -dijo Zoro con una sonrisa cansada.

-Ya era hora. -rio Sanji agotado.

-¡Chicos! -grito Luffy- ¡Me alegra saber que todos estan vivos!

Los Mugiwara rieron.

-Somos imposibles de matar, Capitan. -rio Nami.

-Aun hay mucho por hacer. -dijo Robin.

Los demas sonrieron al escuchar a la loca tripulacion, hasta que se escucho a alguien toser.

Fue Shanks.

-Asi que...los monarcas. -dijo suvamente.

-Si. -afirmo Marco dudosamente.

-Casados. -agrego con una sonrisa falsa.

-Si. -dijo Luffy con una sonrisa- Marco y yo estamos, bueno estuvimos, casados. Fuimos los monarcas del Gran Reino de Deus.

-Ya...espero que lo hayas tratado excelente. -dijo fulminandolo con la mirada, Marco solo tenia una cara sin expresiones.

-Marco siempre me trato de lo mejor. -añadio Luffy.

-Mas le vale. -se alejo unos pasos.

Luffy sonrio divertido ante lo que Shanks habia hecho. Marco estaba algo irritado y divertido a la vez. Su sonrisa cayo rapidamente. Ya era el momento.

-Luffy... -se giro rapidamente para observar los ojos negros como la tinta de su amada reina.

-¿Marco? -pregunto curioso al ver los ojos tristes de su rey.

-Ya es tiempo. -le dijo tristemente. Marco ya debia irse al mas alla en paz. Y dejar a su amado atras.

-Pero... -su rostro se distorsiono lleno de angustia y tristeza.

-Esta ya no es mi vida. Mucho menos mi tiempo. Yo no pertenezco aqui, amor. Es tiempo de irme.

-¡No quiero que te vayas! -le grito. Los demas se callaron, dejando a la pareja decir su ultimo adios.

-Luffy...aun estare aqui. -dijo refiriendose a Marco el Fenix, quien los observaba fijamente.

-No, no te tendre aqui. El ni siquiera me reconocio. Me rechazo. -sollozo en los brazos de Marco.

-Entonces el fue un estupido al rechazarte y dejarse llevar. -le dijo el Rey Marco mientras le tomaba el rostro con amor.

-El es tu reencarnacion. -le recordo tristemente.

-Una reencarnacion que no pudo esperar y encontrarte. Somos Almas Gemelas. Eres un Omega Prime. Debió sospechar algo.

-Pero, y Ace...

-Luffy, amor, eso no es excusa. Eres su Omega Prime, debio olerlo. Te hecho de lado. Y nadie que te haga sufrir te merece. Ni siquiera si es mi reencarnación. Incluso Im sabia eso. El no te supo valorar. Sigue adelante.

-No puedo. -nego tratando de aguantar sus lagrimas- Eres mi Alma Gemela, jamas sere feliz por completo. Jamas sere amado como tu me amas.

-¡Claro que si! Eres maravilloso, Luffy. A nadie se le complicaría amarte. Y tal vez no te sentiras completo, pero puedes tratar. -Marco comenzo a desvanecersce. Sus piernas comezaron a desaparecer en pequeñas y circulares luces blancas y brillantes.

-¡No! ¡No te puedes ir! -se aferro a su ropa.- ¡No me puedes dejar! ¡Prometiste siempre estar conmigo!

Los demas miraban con dolor la escena. Jamas habian visto al gran Mugiwara no Luffy, el nuevo Rey de los Piratas, llorar tan desconsoladamente. Llorando como si el alma se le estuviera yendo. Aunque era de esperarse, Marco era su Alma Gemela, y el se estaba yendo.

Marco el Fenix veia todo con amargura. El amor que ambos se profetizaban era tan grande que traspasaba siglos. Fue tan estupido al no ver los signos. ¿Como pudiera haber vivido su vida sin estar con la persona que le profetizaba tales sentimientos tan profundos? El camino para ganarse a Luffy iba a ser largo y duro. Luffy parecia amar a un Marco que ya no existia. Y este Marco, él mismo, no era ese Marco. Era un Marco que le dio la espalda.

Marco observo a su rota reina frente a el. Solo vio a Luffy asi cuando el habia estado muriendo en sus brazos luego de su lucha contra Im. Luffy habia estado gritandole al mundo porque, mientras tenia la cabeza de Marco en sus piernas. Las lagrimas de Luffy eran algo que se dijo a si mismo que no volveria a ver.

Pero las estaba viendo una vez mas, y eran por el. Como hace ocho siglos atras.

Choco su frente con la de su amado por una ultima vez. Su cuello ya estaba desapareciendo.

-Luffy, se feliz y encuentra a un nuevo Rey. Vuelve a amar, aunque te sientas algo incompleto. -le susurro por ultima vez, mientras se desvanecía dejando atras solo su hermosa corona en los brazos de un Luffy quebrado, mirando al vielo donde las lucecitas de luz parecian volar.

-¡Me tomara toda una vida para volver a amar! -grito Luffy al cielo entre lagrimas mientras apretaba la corona de su Rey a su pecho, deseando que este tuviera ahi con el- Marco...

Luffy cayo de rodillas mientras gritaba de la angustia y la desesperacion.

Ese era el ultimo adios al hombre que siempre amo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, hasta ahora esto es lo que tengo.
> 
> No tengo inspiracion!!!!!!!!
> 
> No se que mas escribir!!! 
> 
> T_T


End file.
